Curriculum Vitae
by We are fighting dreamers
Summary: Hinata ha sido prometida a un viejo pervertido y empalagoso. Éste cree que Hinata es una experta en sexualidad, pero ella en realidad no lo es. Sasuke le ayuda a cambiar eso de una manera muy interesante. Mundo Alterno. Lemon en cap5... ÚNICO EN ESTA CUENTA.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola Mundo! Aquí le dejo un prólogo de lo que será una de mis próximas historias. Ésta en particular será muy corta y los capítulos igual. No creo que exceda los diez capítulos a lo mucho.

¡Espero les guste!

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración

—Dialogo—

—_Pensamiento—_

— _"frase anteriormente dicha por el u otro personaje" —_

_Resalte de palabras._

Currículum Vitae

Hinata Hyuga caminaba como leona enjaulada dentro de su habitación. En una semana se casaría... Y sí; no por amor. Ni siquiera le gustaba el tipo. El sujeto en cuestión era un hombre mayor, pervertido, meloso y trataba de ser 'tierno' con ella. Lo que a Hinata más le molestaba, el hombre pensaba que con detallitos le enamoraría, ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

Hinata es una joven de 22 años, tranquila (demasiado tranquila para su gusto), tímida (demasiado tímida para su gusto), una mujer fácil de abochornar (cosa que odiaba), y eso le complicaba la vida. Hinata tenía una vida contradictoria, ella tiene uno de los cuerpos más envidiados y cotizados de la universidad, y cuando ése viejo loco socio de su padre la conoció, movió sus grandes hilos de influencia para forzar a su padre a comprometerla, sin siquiera ella saberlo.

Antes ocultaba su cuerpo con enormes abrigos y chamarras, con pantalones flojos y pocas faldas. Pero había momentos en los que no podía ocultar sus atributos al mundo, cuando iba a la playa por ejemplo, cuando iba de compras con sus amigas. En esas ocasiones los hombres no se habían contenido con sus piropos y coqueteos, unos eran puramente vulgares que casi le cobran un par de desmayos a la joven. Pero una vez un hombre guapísimo se fijó en ella y le dijo algo que le cambió la vida:

-"Sé agradecida con la vida y muestra tu belleza, cariño."

-"¿A qué se refiere, señor?"- había preguntado ella por respuesta, ella estaba agradecida con la vida por todo lo que tenía.

-"Mucha gente es desgraciada en estos tiempos, les alegraría ver a una modelo por las calles de vez en cuando"- le respondió guiñándole un ojo y haciéndole sonrojar.

Fue entonces que Hinata cambió, se vestía un poco más femenino, pero con su curvilíneo cuerpo no necesitaba mucho para destacar sus atributos. Su hermana se puso feliz cuando ella decidió cambiar un poco, ahora ella era su modista personal.

Hinata se sentía bien, era feliz, por fin había comprendido que debía amar su cuerpo, si muchos hombres lo deseaban y otras mujeres lo quería... ¿Cómo ella siendo su dueña no lo disfrutaría?

Pero eso le había traído también la peor desdicha de su vida, Hinata estaba segura que si ella no hubiese cambiado nunca, el socio de su padre jamás le hubiera puesto un ojo encima y jamás la hubieran comprometido y jamás hubiera ocurrido aquella vergonzosa escena:

-"Mi Hinata..."- había comenzado hablándole el viejo que respondía al nombre que Takeshi- "Yo sé que estás emocionada por nuestra boda y, bueno, como me puedo imaginar... Tú con tu infinita hermosura y delicadeza te has sabido conservar, sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿Verdad, mi Hinata?"

Hinata contuvo no ponerle los ojos en blanco frente a él, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía tan siquiera a conversar sobre ese tema? ¿Ella, que era una mujer de 22 años con un cuerpo de muerte, podía mantenerse virgen y ni siquiera haber probado una vez los placeres de la carne?

Pues Hinata sí, ella con todo y sus 22 años y con todo ese su cuerpo de muerte... No había pasado a más un par de castos besos. Y sólo con un chico; Kiba. Un amigo de toda la vida que le había jurado amor eterno pero que al primer mes, Hinata supo que jamás podría corresponderle.

-"Lo siento, Takeshi."- le contestó ella aquella vez, aunque le resultaba asqueroso llamarlo por su nombre, él le había implorado por eso -"Pero sabrás cómo es la juventud en estos tiempos, yo ya he tenido mis experiencias, muchas en realidad... Espero que eso no cambie tu imagen de mí..."

Hinata le había mentido con todas las de la ley, esperanzada en que el hombre la considerara lo suficiente indigna como para dejarla y ser libre. Pero se asustó al ver cómo la mirada pervertida crecía en aquel rostro y le contestaba:

-"Eso quiere decir que ya sabes lo que haremos en nuestra noche de bodas..."- le dijo entusiasmado, cosa que Hinata no comprendía -"Me hubiese resultado difícil contenerme siendo tú inocente, pero prepárate, amor mío, porque te haré cosas que estoy seguro nunca has experimentado y te haré deseas estar sólo conmigo y nadie más"

Ésa fue una de las conversaciones más vergonzosas y dolorosas que jamás tuvo. Ella era virgen y le había dicho a su viejo prometido que era toda una experta en el tema. Pero algo sabía Hinata; ella nunca le entregaría su virginidad a Takeshi.

¡Gracias por leer!

L.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración

—Dialogo—

—_Pensamiento—_

— _"frase anteriormente dicha por el u otro personaje" —_

_Resalte de palabras._

Ok, Ok…. Sí me he tardado un mundo, ¿pero les cuento la verdad? Me prometí a mí y como promesa a Dios NO VER Fanfiction durante toda la cuaresma, ¡Y lo logré! Así que espero que algo bueno me envíe Dios.

Muchas gracias a las personas que van a leer esta corta continuación, ya que confían en mi trabajo y les agrada mi manera de escribir. Bueno, con esta pequeña razón las dejos para que lean la segunda entrada y les recuerdo que también he actualizado Herencia más Ambiente igual Amor, para las lectoras que también le van a ese Fic. Gracias.-

*.*.*

Sasuke Uchiha era un estudiante de leyes de la Universidad estatal sur de Japón. Su familia era, en otras palabras, una empoderación de gran parte del manejo jurídico y político del país. Pero en esos momentos acababan de salir de semana de exámenes y estaba tomando con unos amigos, tenía un par de cervezas pasadas en un maloliente a cigarrillo bar. Ninguno de sus compañeros era de su nivel social, pero ni a él y a ellos les importaba así que iban a un bar de clase media, donde poca gente conocía la familia de Sasuke, que vivía en la capital.

-¡Juguemos póker!- gritó uno de sus amigos que estaba menos tomado que todos, todos vitorearon en respuestas sacando los cartones.

-Pero hagámoslo válido...- dijo uno con un cabello azul- …Importante, yo no tengo dinero así que... Quien pierda de cada pareja... Será sancionado con una sentencia, por locura que sea, del que gane, jajajaja, esto será divertido.-dijo riendo vulgarmente por el trago.

Sasuke lo veía mal, estuvo a punto de descartar la idea cuando Naruto, su "mejor amigo" salió detrás de él y colocando un brazo sobre sus hombros gritó:

-¡Eso es, Siugetsu! Jajajajaja esto esta bueno, ¡Sasuke te reto a perder contra mí! Jajajaja ya verás lo que te tengo preparado, ¡jajajajaj!- y Sasuke tuvo que jugar con Naruto ya que no tenía las fuerzas para discutir.

Shikamaru que era uno de los más sobrios del grupo y repartió las cartas a las parejas que iban jugando, unos tuvieron que besar a un hombre que yacía en una esquina, dormido por el trago. Otro tuvo que hacerse un pearcing en la nariz y usarlo durante todo lo que quedara del ciclo, y Sasuke...

Bueno, Sasuke perdió contra Naruto.

Naruto gozaba, las cartas se tiraron y cuando Sasuke tomó su baraja se dio cuenta que si Naruto tenía tan solo una carta diferente, ganaba. Tenía en sus manos la combinación más retorcida de cartas que jamás ganarían una partida de póker.

-Juego de ases...- dijo Naruto bajando la baraja para que todos la vieran.

-Uuuuhhhh...- corearon todos al verla, luego observaron a Sasuke para ver qué tenía é para defenderse. - Oooooohhh...- dijeron con lástima cuando el moreno bajó las cartas que juntas no podían ni considerarse baraja.

-A la mierda...- dijo Sasuke cuando Naruto se levantó de su silla carcajeándose y caminando hacia él.

-Hay mi amigo del alma... ¡Esta no se te olvidará nunca!- le prometió sin dejar de reírse.

*.*.*

-Ya Naruto, ¡Dime qué putas es!- le exigió irritado Sasuke al estar caminando desde el bar como unas cinco cuadras. Todos estaban cansados y sin ánimos de caminar, pero Naruto insistía en que haber besado a aquel hombre borracho en la boca era como comerse una fresa.

-¡Dejen de joder, ustedes!- los cayó atropelladamente el rubio- Sé que Sasuke no ha tenido mucha suerte con las chicas de acá.

-Por si no lo sabes... ¡Yo las rechazo, imbécil!- le escupió Sasuke ofendido por su aseveración.

-Y yo me pregunto por qué, Sasuke...- inquirió suspicaz el rubio- todos nosotros lo hacemos...

-¡Manada de estúpidos! ¡¿Qué están insinuando?- les gritó Sasuke comprendiendo por donde iban las cosas- ¡No soy gay, si eso es lo que piensan!

-Síp, eso es lo que pensamos...- dijo Naruto- por eso con mi castigo... Comprobaremos algunas cosillas.

-¡Estás demente Naruto! ¡No voy a acostarme con ningún hombre! ¡Y no voy a buscar una prostituta para probártelo!

De los ruidosos gritos que se daban, no se habían dado cuenta que estaban dentro de una casa, que en realidad era un cabaret. Una mujer rubia voluptuosa se acercó al rubio y le besó la mejilla.

-Qué curioso que lo digas, mi estimado amigo... Porque esta noche tú serás un prostituto en el negocio de mi madrina. Y no tienes la opción de negarte.

-Eres un maldito, ¡¿No podías pedir otra cosa como los demás?- siguió gritando Sasuke al comprender en su totalidad su castigo.

-No es mi problema que éstos tontos no tengan creatividad, Tsunade-obachan... éste es Sasuke, y está a tus servicios para las solicitudes de esta noche.

Muy bien, espero sus opiniones.

L.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aquí otro cortísimo capítulo. Les advierto que yo no escribo Lemmon, aunque creo que la temática de este Fic lo DEMANDA. Pero no puedo, no se me da, aunque he leído mucho :$

Currículum Vitae

Cap3

-¡Eres un maldito demente, Naruto!- gritó desquiciado Sasuke mientras se lanzaba sobre el rubio- Nunca accederé a ser un puto, ¡¿Entiendes? ¡Nunca!

-En realidad ya estamos llenando tus datos, cariño, descuida tendrás un precio muy alto, guapo... Así que dudo que alguna de mis clientas, em ¿Mujeres?- le preguntó al rubio que asintió- Pueda pagar al menos la mitad.

-¡Pero Tsunade-obacha!- lloró Naruto- ¡Se suponía que viejas feas pagarían por el teme! ¡Por lo menos a un yen!

-¡Cállate, maldito!- lo silenció Sasuke.

-¡Cállense los dos!- gritó la rubia asustando a todo el grupo- Ahora, Sasuke, ven... Y revisa la información que he puesto.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco rindiéndose y se acercó a la computadora, le sorprendió ver lo completa que estaba la información a excepción de su nombre.

-¿Cómo sabe tanto de mi?- preguntó suspicaz el moreno.

-Yo no, tus amigos sí- le contestó la mujer señalando al grupo que estaba tras ella.-Ellos me dijeron todo mientras tú y Naruto casi se golpean.

-¡¿Por qué tienen que poner hasta dónde estudio?- preguntó alarmado.- ¡Con esta información cualquiera puede buscarme y matarme!

-No seas tonto pequeño, Sasuke, sin tu nombre y sin tu foto, cualquiera pensará que eres un muerto de hambre, no un Uchiha.- le consoló- ahora... ¿8,000 yenes por una noche?

-Me parece poco para una noche conmigo... -respondió arrogante, haciendo que todos rodaran los ojos- pero como es una apuesta estúpida con Naruto, no me importa, de todas maneras el dinero será para usted no para mí.

-En eso tienes razón... Sasuke tengo que hacerte una pregunta, es algo simple, pero las clientes siempre quieres saberlo.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó intrigado.

-¿Estás limpio?- todos viraron un poco la cabeza sin entender.- ¡¿Tienes sida o algo así?

-¡No! Claro que no, voy a médico de vez en cuando.- le contestó abochornado.

-Bien... Sólo nos queda esperar, son las 10, no hay mucha probabilidad de que una clienta llame, pero esperemos que sí, sino Naruto habrá hecho todo este escándalo por gusto.

-¡Claro que no!- gritó con energía el rubio- ¡Ya verán que una vieja decrépita llamará por el teme, de veras!- y así como terminó de decir Naruto, el emplumado teléfono rojo del cabaret sonó asustando a todo mundo.- ¡Ya ven! ¡Contesta vieja, que quiero escuchar a la vieja! ¡Jajaja!

Sasuke tragó saliva.

-Recuerden... Puede ser cualquier persona- consoló Tsunade al ver la palidez extrema en el rostro del prostituto del día… o noche, activó el sistema de altavoz y contestó- Buenas noches... Konoha Cabaret.

-Bu-buenas noches...- se escuchó una dulce y tímida voz, que en parte le dio alivio a Sasuke- Estoy... Estoy interesada en... Eemmm... ¿S.U.? Sí, S.U.

-Uuuuuuhhh...- susurraron todos al ver que Sasuke no respondía a las calladas burlas de Naruto.

-Sí, él está disponible.- le dijo Tsunade después de un corto silencio- ¿Qué servicio deseas?

-¡¿Qué?- la voz sonaba abochornada-... Bueno yo, creo... Creo que... ¿Qué servicios ofrecen?- preguntó sonando interesada, aunque Tsunade ya suponía que ésta era una chica primeriza.

-Bueno mis chicos tienen grandes paquetes- dijo observando a Sasuke hasta que éste asintió con pesar- tengo desde primerizas- dijo acentuando la palabra para que la chica lo captara- hasta Premium, ése es el más avanzado que tengo, creo que las veteranas optan por este paquete.

-Quiero ése.- dijo segura la clienta.

-¡Dígale que ese cuesta 5,000 más!- susurró alterado Sasuke al pensar en todas las cosas que tendría que hacerle a esa vieja con voz de niña.

-¿Has visto el precio?- preguntó Tsunade.

-El dinero no... No es problema.

-El paquete Premium cuesta 5,000 yenes adicionales, usted sabe, los accesorios y eso.

Sasuke casi se desmaya, él era muy selectivo con sus amantes y que ahora una viejita sin gracia le viniera a exigir posturas y actividades interesantes, no le resultaba muy alentador.

-No importa, dónde puedo pedir el servicio- sonó segura- Me... Me refiero a, a... Usted me entiende a verme con... Con él.

-Puede venir al cabaret, o si lo prefiere puede citarlo en algún motel o en su casa, Sasuke puede llegar sin problema.- Sasuke le reprendió por la mirada pero haber dicho su nombre, la aludida se disculpó con la mirada.

-¿Se llama Sasuke?- preguntó la voz queda.

-Sí, se llama Sasuke- aceptó Tsunade disculpándose con gestos a Sasuke.

-Emm... Creo... Creo que es un bonito nombre.- dijo en la línea tímidamente, haciendo reír a todos menos a Sasuke.- ¿Dónde están ubicados?

-Estamos al sur, ¿De dónde es usted?

-Soy de la capital, pero creo que ir a su... Em cabaret... Será lo mejor, agradecería mantener un bajo perfil... Usted me entiende- le dijo.

-Sí, por eso no se preocupe, le haré la cita para mañana por la noche, él estará para usted toda la noche, señorita...

-Puede llamarme Hinata.

-Ya está hecha su reservación, señorita Hinata, serán 13,000 yenes. Puede usted venir desde las 7 de la noche... Hasta que termine el paquete.

-Sí, supongo que ahí estaré- dijo titubeante- señora sé que esto sonará imprudente pero... ¿Él…él está limpio?- preguntó temerosa.

Sasuke tuvo que rodar los ojos.

*.*.*

Funny, isn't it?

Si alguien quiere colaborar con un leve Lemmon, bienvenido será y se le reconocerá por igual.

L.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración

—Dialogo—

—_Pensamiento—_

— _"frase anteriormente dicha por el u otro personaje" —_

_Resalte de palabras._

**CURRICULUM VITAE**

Capítulo 4

Hinata lo había decidido; perdería la virginidad y disfrutaría todo lo que pudiera en esta semana, aunque sonara como una zorra, Hinata quería disfrutar su soltería porque ella jamás sería infiel dentro de algo tan grande como el matrimonio. Así que ahora mientras estaba soltera haría y desharía todo lo que pueda.

Pensaba en cómo lograr su objetivo. Seguramente ella podría encontrar a cualquier persona en la calle para que hiciera con su virginal cuerpo lo que quisiera, pero corría el riesgo de que éste le chantajeara con decir algo cuando ella se casara con Takeshi.

Pensó en los chicos de su universidad, todos estaban dentro de su círculo social y eran demasiado pikis y sus enormes egos reventarían si ella les hiciera una propuesta como esa.

Así que pensó lo siguiente: tenía que pagar por alguien. Y qué mejor que Konoha Cabaret para eso.

Según la poca información que Hinata manejaba del dichoso cabaret era por Ino Yamanaka, una joven atractiva que era muy liberal y moderna, ella le había hablado de eso en una ocasión donde no había mucho que hablar y ahora cómo lo agradecía Hinata. Un ex–novio de Ino le había sido infiel en ése cabaret, pero lo que había sorprendido a Hinata y a Ino era que también había servicio para mujeres, es decir había prostitutos.

Recordaba que había una _FanPage _en _Facebook, _así que ingresó a su cuenta de _Facebook_. Buscó Konoha Cabaret y efectivamente una foto de perfil que constaba de las piernas de las bailarinas con medias a medio muslo le indicaron que era la correcta.

Le dio _like, _y comenzó a explorar las fotos, la decoración del lugar era divina, debía aceptar. Buscó en información y, aunque le pareció lejos de su casa, le resultó perfecto, quizá nadie en el sur le conociera a ella y a su apellido, quizá. Le parecieron atractivos algunas personas, un hombre con el rostro cubierto llamado... K.H. Estaba guapísimo, tenía que decir... Y otro que se llama Hidan, algo metrosexual, pero era muy atractivo.

Pasó al muro de la página y notó que habían posteado algo hace unos minutos.

"S.U. Hombre de 25 años, estudiante de Leyes, alto, moreno de piel blanca, ojos negros, discreto, guapísimo, proveniente de buena familia. Pone ahora a su disposición para todas aquellas damas que deseen pasar una noche de locura y total lujuria. Base 8,000 yenes. Servicio recomendado. Servicio por tiempo limitado."

Hinata pensó que el precio era un poco elevado, pero si ésta sería la locura de su vida… pagaría ese precio. Buscó en información y encontró el número telefónico. Cuando lo copió en su celular, respiró varias veces de manera profunda, ¡Estaba a punto de llamar a un cabaret! ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir?

- Buenas noches... Konoha Cabaret.- escuchó Hinata. Sin haberse dado cuenta había marcado el número y ya le habían respondido.

-Bu-buenas noches...- trató de regular su voz- Estoy... Estoy interesada en... Emm... ¿S.U.? Sí, S.U.- dijo un poco más segura.

-Sí, él está disponible.- le respondió Tsunade después de un corto silencio- ¿Qué servicio deseas?

-¡¿Qué?- Preguntó sonrojada Hinata-... Bueno yo, creo... Creo que... _¡Por Dios piensa Hinata, piensa! _¿Qué servicios ofrecen?- preguntó para evadir la pregunta.

-Bueno mis chicos tienen grandes paquetes- escuchó Hinata al otro lado.- tengo desde _primerizas- _continuó marcando la palabra "primeriza", cosa que ofendió a Hinata- hasta Premium, ése es el más avanzado que tengo, creo que las veteranas optan por este paquete.

-Quiero ése- dijo segura. Se arrepintió de eso inmediatamente, con la frente perlada de sudor.

-¿Ha visto el precio?- preguntó la señora, como no creyendo en su presupuesto.

-El dinero no... El dinero no es problema.- indicó un poco intimidada.

-El paquete Premium cuesta 5,000 yenes adicionales, usted sabe, los accesorios y eso.- _¡Accesorios! _Pensó Hinata.

-No importa, dónde puedo pedir el servicio- trató de no pensar en eso hasta el momento- me... Me refiero a, a... Usted me entiende a verme con... Con él.- volvió a mostrarse cohibida.

-Puede venir al cabaret, o si lo prefiere puede citarlo en algún motel o en su casa, Sasuke puede llegar sin problema.- le respondió rápidamente, Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre.

-¿Se llama Sasuke?- preguntó quedamente.

-Sí, se llama Sasuke- aceptó Tsunade con tono de lamento.

-Emm... Creo... Creo que es un bonito nombre.- dijo Hinata tratando de ser amable- ¿Dónde… dónde están ubicados?

-Estamos al sur, ¿De dónde es usted?

-Soy de la capital, pero creo que ir a su... Em cabaret... Será lo mejor, agradecería mantener un bajo perfil... Usted me entiende- dijo Hinata esperando que la señora comprendiera.

-Sí, por eso no se preocupe, le haré la cita para mañana por la noche, él estará para usted toda la noche, señorita...- se quedó callada como para preguntar el nombre.

-Puede llamarme Hinata.- decidió. No podría dar su apellido por muy alejado que estuviera el dichoso cabaret.

-Ya está hecha su reservación, señorita Hinata, serán 13,000 yenes. Puede usted venir desde las 7 de la noche... Hasta que termine el paquete.- le indicó como quien compra un boleto de viaje.

-Sí, supongo que ahí estaré- dijo titubeante- señora sé que esto sonará imprudente pero... ¿Él… él está limpio?- preguntó avergonzada.

-Eso se lo puedo garantizar, señorita.- le respondió rápidamente- ¡Si supiera! ¡Ésta es su primera noche, pero tengo muy buenas referencias de él! Usted sabe…. De sus pasadas novias.

-He escuchado muy buenas cosas de sus servicios, señora... – trató de recordar-. Em... Tsunade, así que... Bueno, gracias.

-Claro, me alegro señorita Hinata, me alegro, la espero mañana. Le aseguro que no se irá con una opinión diferente.

-Ahí estaré.- se despidió Hinata más para cortar la vergonzosa situación que por otra cosa.

*.*.*.*

¿Qué les pareció?

L.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración

—Dialogo—

—_Pensamiento—_

— _"frase anteriormente dicha por el u otro personaje" —_

_Resalte de palabras._

**CURRICULUM VITAE**

Capítulo Cinco

Sasuke estaba pálido. Una voz demasiado baja, quizá la anciana estaba perdiendo la voz, pensó. Naruto y todo el grupo no dejaban de joderlo y molestarlo.

-¡Jajajajajaj! ¡Una viejita! ¡Jajajajaj!- gritaba Naruto mientras se doblaba sobre sí mismo por el dolor de las ruidosas carcajadas.

-¿Te imaginas la piel de la vieja?- gritó el de dentadura de pescado- Jajajajajaj, no Sasuke, si yo fuera tú me escaparía de aquí lo más rápido posible.

-Idiota, ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si estoy amarrado a esta silla? ¡Joder, Naruto!- gritaba Sasuke mientras se movía descontroladamente tratando de aflojar los lazos que le sujetaban los brazos y las piernas- ¡¿Dónde está la vieja de tu madrina?

-¡¿A quién le llamas vieja?- salió de repente la señora por una cortina de cuentas rojas.

-Como me toca acostarme con una vieja decrépita... ¡Quiero la mitad del dinero!- le gritó furioso ignorando que la señora también estaba furiosa.

-¡Pero tú no necesitas dinero!- le reprendió Naruto.

-Eso no me importa, no puedo permitir que sigan aprovechándose más de mí.

-Está bien, Sasuke, está bien... De todas maneras hasta los putos tienen derechos laborales- dijo seria la señora para después todos reventar de la risa.- Bien, ya pasó... Ven Sasuke, en poco tiempo llegará tu cliente así que hay que prepararte.

Sasuke se quedó quieto mientras le desataban las cuerdas y lo dejaban en relativa libertad. La señora lo llevó a un cuarto de baño y él se duchó y hasta lo forzaron a usar una mascarilla en el rostro. Sasuke todo lo que hacía era poner los ojos en blanco, todo eso era como ir a un salón de belleza para mujeres.

Ya eran siete menos diez, Sasuke estaba nervioso. Estaba vestido como si fuera su boda, encerrado en una habitación con alfombra roja y sábanas rojas y negras en la enorme cama. Todo sería perfecto si la mujer con la que se acostaría esta noche no fuera una vieja canosa semi-muda. Sería perfecto si fuera una joven de 20 años, con cabello largo y oscuro... Sí, así sería perfecto.

*.*.*

Hinata conducía nerviosa por las angostas calles de Konoha, una ciudad que parecía aldea. No le resultó difícil salir de su casa, le había dicho a su padre que iría a pasar unos días en un Spa en el campo para estar totalmente relajada y hermosa para la boda.

-"Ve, hija, por supuesto que puedes ir."- le había permitido su padre.

Así que aquí estaba siguiendo los anuncios rojos que indicaban la ruta hasta el único Cabaret de la región. Llegó a estacionar su carro en el último espacio, así que le quedaba un poco alejado de la entrada del cabaret. Hinata observó su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor de su Volvo. Estaba a punto de cometer la peor locura de su vida y todo por rebelde. Pero nunca había sido rebelde en su vida, así que una vez no le haría mucho daño... O eso esperaba. Sacó una pequeña caja negra del compartimiento que está entre los asientos delanteros. Eran lentes de contacto, negros. No podía arriesgarse a que le reconocieran por eso, pero Hinata no era tonta... Sabía que en cualquier momento de lo que... Pasaría... Esa noche, uno de los lentes podía perderse. Así que metió otros dos pares en su cartera además de los que andaba puestos. Salió del auto tratando de parecer segura. Pero al ver que no había nadie además del vigilante, respiró profundo de alivio y caminó con sus tacones azules hasta la entrada. Cuando pudo divisar la cantidad de personas que estaban dentro del lugar optó por ponerse unas enormes gafas gatunas negras, según Hinata le hacían ser invisible, más no entendía que le daba cierto toque misterioso y atractivo.

-Buenas noches, señorita, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- le atendió una mucho más voluptuosa que ella, era rubia y mayor. Supuso que era la famosa Tsunade.

-Buenas noches- le respondió, Tsunade reconoció su queda voz al instante y se acercó a ella escaneándola de pies a cabeza - vengo por la cita con Sas...

-¡Ya lo recuerdo!- le interrumpió Tsunade antes de que ella dijera el nombre de Sasuke. Habían señores aquí que conocían muy bien a Sasuke y no tardarían en sospechar.- Venga conmigo, por favor.

La señora se llevó a Hinata hacia las escaleras alfombradas y subieron al tercer piso. Pasearon por un gran pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación 7B, a Hinata se le humedecieron las manos del nerviosismo.

-Espera aquí, le diré a Sasuke que ya estás aquí- le dijo la señora mientras entraba a la habitación y dejaba a Hinata sin nada más que hacer que analizar el diseño del papel tapiz.

*.*.*

Sasuke se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta abrirse y se puso rápidamente de pie para 'recibir' a su cliente. Respiró aliviado al ver a la vieja Tsunade.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No vino?- preguntó esperanzado.

-En realidad... Está afuera de la habitación- Sasuke tragó con dificultad sintiendo que el aire no tenía cabida en su garganta- Sasuke cuando la veas sé discreto y prudente. No te asombres de cómo es porque la pondrás nerviosa.

-¿Tan vieja es?- preguntó derrotado.

-No tienes idea de cuanto.- le dijo Tsunade divertida- Bueno te daré unas indicaciones... Primero: ella tiene el control. Segundo: tú eres su esclavo.

-¿Qué más?- exigió Sasuke.

-Eso es todo- dijo haciendo que Sasuke rodara los ojos.- Suerte, Sasuke... ¡Nadie ha pagado tanto por uno de mis chicos!- se dijo emocionada.

-Tráela de una vez.- le discrepó Sasuke.

Tsunade salió y Sasuke se acercó al ventanal de la habitación observando el rojizo cielo.

-_Por favor, Dios. Que no sea una vieja loca, decrépita... Te prometo ser mejor persona si me cumples esto- _rezó con dolor, al escuchar abrirse la puerta nuevamente, imploró con más dolor:-_¡DIOS PROTÉGEME!-_ gritó mentalmente como última petición.

*.*.*

Hinata esperó sólo unos minutos ya que la señora salió risueña de la habitación rápidamente.

-Está bien, señorita Hinata, puede usted entrar- le dijo.

-Señora Tsunade, quisiera pagarle primero, cuando esto termine deseo irme rápidamente.

-¡No, por supuesto que no!- Hinata se asustó por la reacción de la señora- mire, señorita Hinata usted es la primera clienta de Sasuke, así que dejo a su juicio decidir si el servicio merece la paga.

-Está bien.- le respondió simplemente. La señora abrió la puerta para ella y entró con pasos lentos y callados por la alfombra.

La señora cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y Hinata se percató entonces de la espalda masculina que estaba parada frente al ventanal.

_-Hay Dios mío…- _pensó Hinata al ver cómo el hombre parecía tensarse al comenzar a girarse para verla de frente. Hinata agradecía al cielo usar las gafas, abrió los ojos como platos a descubrir lo guapísimo que era el hombre. Con la mirada y los rasgos fuertes. ¡Dios, era un modelo!

A Sasuke no le pasó algo tan diferente por la cabeza, ella era divina.

-_Hay mi Dios, te prometo que seré más generoso de ahora en adelante... ¡Te lo juro!- _prometió mientras mentalmente se imaginaba a sí mismo besando un crucifijo, después de analizar el cuerpo de la muchacha, aunque le hubiera gustado verle los ojos, tenía que aceptar que esas gafas raras le daban un toque de ejecutiva muy atractivo.- ¿Eres Hinata?- Trató de sonar confiado y atractivo.

-Emm... Sí, yo soy- le respondió y Sasuke se sorprendió de que ella fuera la de aquella suave voz- ¿Tú eres... Sasuke?

-Sí, yo soy- le respondió serio.

-Un placer conocerte, al fin- le dijo quitándose las gafas. Sasuke se sorprendió al verle los ojos negros, por loco que pareciera, ojos negros era lo último que Sasuke esperaba ver en ese rostro. Sasuke se acercó a ella y le tocó la cara, Hinata se sonrojó por aquel acto tan lleno de confianza.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?- le preguntó seriamente fascinado el joven.

-No-no lo sé- le respondió ella.

-Hmp...- dijo él alejándose de ella mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la tiraba a un sofá.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó alarmada la Hyuga.

-¿Qué?... ¿Te gusta desnudar a los hombre, entonces?- dijo acercándose al sofá nuevamente y poniéndose la chaqueta otra vez- está bien, me gusta eso.

-¡No me refería a eso!- le dijo abochornada.

-¿No? Entonces... ¿A qué te referías?

-...Olvídelo mejor- le respondió, no tenía una buena respuestas para eso.

-Bien- Sasuke se acercó a ella y le quitó la cartera para ponerla sobre una mesa.- Debes quitarte éste abrigo, las noches suelen ser muy cálidas aquí.

-Está bien...- aceptó la joven con nerviosismo mientras el joven iba deslizando el pesado abrigo.

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?- preguntó Sasuke muy intrigado, aunque él mismo no dejaba de estar nervioso -Solicitaste el Premium... Eres muy joven para ser una de esas veteranas, ¿Por qué lo has querido?

-Quiero aprender...- aceptó cohibida Hinata cerrando sus ojos- No sé mucho de esto... Por favor enséñeme todo, completamente todo lo que usted sabe.

-¿Por qué vienes aquí?- le preguntó y luego comenzó a analizar el cuerpo desde los pies hasta la cabeza- No me creería que te rechacen...

-No... No he querido buscar ayuda formal, yo... No quiero complicaciones.- le respondió.

-No quieres rumores... ¿En otras palabras?- sugirió antes de acercarse a besarla, no le sorprendió sentirla tensa al principio. - No te preocupes, de eso estás a salvo aquí.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó ella sin aire.

-Si quieres aprender lo que los hombres quieren que hagas... - la chica asintió cerrando los ojos con vergüenza, el chico de alejó a paso lento, y dándole la espalda le dijo:- desnúdate para mí... De la manera más sensual posible.

-¿Que?- le preguntó ella abochornada.

-Si quieres aprender... Debes practicar.- le dijo seriamente.

-Por Dios, no estoy lista para eso.- le suplicó.

-Está bien, ahora yo abriré el juego- le indicó mientras se volvía y acercaba a ella.- Pero te advierto que habrá examen.- Sasuke ya estaba despojando la fina ropa de la muchacha, indicándole qué hacer- quítame la camisa... No tiembles... Son botones, no broches... Sssh, tranquila.

-Por favor...- le pidió Hinata- sea gentil conmigo.- terminó con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó en un susurro Sasuke, sospechando que la joven sonrojada frente a él era virgen.

-Le estoy pagando, sólo sea gentil.- le dijo más exigente.

-¿Eres virgen? Di la verdad... Yo sé que sí- le aseguró sin esperar que ella respondiera- aunque es encantador encontrar a una inocente en tu edad, te enseñaré todo lo que sé en una noche.

-¿En verdad?- preguntó Hinata aliviada de no tener que regresar a ése lugar, la adrenalina que había rodeado sus manos alrededor del volante había sido mucho para ella.

Sasuke en lugar de responderle le besó, buscando la manera de que ella le correspondiera – Abre la boca, ya.- le ordenó y la joven con un poco de resistencia lo hiso. Ella jamás había sentido lo que era tener la lengua de otra persona en su boca, quiso alejarse pero terminó encontrándole gusto a la situación- Así es, así es…- le felicitó Sasuke.

-¿Y ahora? – exigió ella, como no queriendo la cosa.

-Quítame la camisa, y después los pantalones.- la chica lo miró interrogante- Sólo hazlo, a nadie le gustan las anticuadas en la cama.- Hinata asintió en respuesta. Tratando de tocarlo lo menos posible deslizo la camisa blanca por los hombros del chico, dándose cuenta que le gustaba sentir y distinguir un músculo de otro.

Sasuke sólo le veía a los ojos, extrañamente opacos, de la joven, que de momentos se tornaban brillantes y asombrados, realmente parecía que era la primera vez que tocaba a un hombre con los fines de ahora. – Bésame en el cuello, Hinata.

-¿El-el cuello?- preguntó sorprendida de aquella orden repentina. El sujeto sólo asintió. Hinata tímidamente acercó su boca al grueso y tensado cuello del joven, dejando una pequeña presión con sus labios.

-No así – le reprendió Sasuke- Así…- Sasuke se acercó al cuello de ella y usando su lengua tomó un poco de pálida piel y lo besó justo como la besó a ella en la boca. Hinata tuvo que reprimir un suspiro por la sensación de sentir como la boca del joven lamía pausadamente.

-E-está bien… creo que ya comprendí- se alejó un poco cohibida, buscando el cuello del muchacho para intentar. Le pareció extraño al principio tener que usar su lengua, pero cuando Sasuke la felicitó con un simple 'aprendes rápido' Hinata se motivó y recorrió gran parte del cuello del muchacho.

-Aún tengo mi pantalón - le susurró divertido apretando su cadera con sus manos.

-Oh, lo siento- se disculpó rápidamente llevando sus manos al cinturón y quitándolo con dificultad. Se quedó estática viendo sus manos sobre el botón del fino pantalón negro – ¿En verdad las chicas hacen esto?

-No todas... Pero a mí en lo personal me encanta...- le confesó. Hinata lo miró a los ojos como pidiendo permiso- continua...

Hinata como pudo desabrochó el botón y bajo muy lentamente la cremallera respirando profundamente. Sentía la sangre írsele a los pies. Aún sosteniendo el pantalón, Hinata lo dejó bajar lentamente hasta quedarse estancado en los pies del joven. Hinata mantenía la vista fija en algún punto inespecífico del rostro de Sasuke, por nada del mundo bajaría la vista.

– ¿A qué le temes, Hinata? No va a morderte.- le susurró divertido mientras tomaba una de las manos de la chica y la colocaba suavemente sobre esa zona que ella evitaba ver- tócalo, Hinata, no te quiero tímida.

Hinata dejó su mano quieta, sin poder creer que el dorso de su mano estaba en contacto con la hombría de alguien. Sasuke la miró esperando y ella tomó fuerza de sólo Dios sabe donde y volvió la palma de la mano sobre el miembro del chico, reconociendo formas y tamaños en un segundo. Ahogó un grito cuando la mano de Sasuke presionó sobre la suya para hacer más contacto, más _apreciación _del asunto. Un susurro intangible de parte de Sasuke le dio el aval que lo estaba haciendo bien. Dejó que la mano de Sasuke la guiara por lo largo de aquello cuyo nombre jamás saldría la voz alta de la boca de Hinata. Para sorpresa de ella, sintió una incomodidad en su propia zona, y un extraño y agudo calor y contracción en el vientre que tuvo que torcer y juntar un poco las piernas.

Sasuke notó los movimientos de la chica y supo que ella se estaba emocionando.- quítate el sujetador.- le ordenó más por excitación de él que por enseñarle. Hinata negó cortamente con la cabeza.

-Aún no. - dijo ella con suplica.

-Mírame... Y mírate- le explicó Sasuke acercándose más a ella, le acaricio la espalda y ágilmente soltó el broche causando un sobresalto en la chica.- Que no te avergüence, Hinata, tienes unos senos hermosos.

– ¿He-hermosos?– preguntó alagada la joven, Sasuke acarició uno con toda la extensión de su mano y Hinata se encogió alejándolo con un grito ahogado.

-Son tan hermosos que me olvido que te estoy enseñando...- le confesó Sasuke con los ojos brillantes y acuosos, cosa que hizo sentir a Hinata de una manera que ni ella sabía qué nombre ponerle. - Toma mi mano y llévala a tus senos, quiero que me pidas que te toque. - Hinata se sentía desfallecer, estaba casi desnuda frente a un hombre casi desnudo. Ella estaba pagando y era él quien le estaba dando órdenes.

Pero eso que le pedía que hiciera, era de alguna forma diferente, pensó que ella podía ser sensual si se lo proponía y Sasuke se lo había propuesto. Tomó la mano del hombre mientras se acercaba y llevándola a la punta de uno de sus senos le susurró al oído- Quiero sentirte, tocándome, Sasuke...

Sasuke se olvidó del trabajo, de la paga, de la enseñanza, se dejó llevar por la grata sensación de tener a esta hermosa mujer frente a él pidiéndole que la toque. Apretó levemente el seno con su mano y él pudo ver el cambio de la piel del hombro de la chica, se había erizado. Quiso adelantar las cosas, volvió a acariciar el seno haciendo que Hinata apoyase su cabeza en su hombro por la sensación de desfallecimiento.

-Levanta la cara, Hinata.- le ordenó y no supo describir la sensación de poder que sentía cuando ella le obedecía. La besó logrando que ella le correspondiera, sin usar las manos se quitó los zapatos y el pantalón. Guió a Hinata a la cama y se sentó dejándola a ella de pie frente a él. Hinata se removió incomoda al ver la mirada insistente de él sobre sus senos, la hacían sonrojar y distraerla. Sintió las manos de Sasuke bajar el zíper de la parte trasera de su falda alta, se tensó cuando sintió el lino deslizarse por sus caderas.- Eres perfecta.

Hinata no sabía qué decir, si gracias o salir corriendo de ahí. Estaba a punto de cubrirse los senos para arrepentirse de todo pero Sasuke dejó un beso en el surco que se formaba entre sus dos pechos, cosa que la descolocó.- Ya estamos en las mismas...- dijo Sasuke sobre su piel, refiriéndose a la cantidad de prendas, supuso Hinata. Se alarmó al ver que Sasuke seguía besando hasta que llegó a la punta de un seno, donde su pezón estaba siendo levemente succionado.

-Oh, Sa-Sasuke... ¿Qué?- trataba de hablar pero las sensaciones eran demasiadas, su cuerpo no se conectaba con su cerebro.

-Sssh... Eres tan deliciosa, te quiero mía.- le dijo sin soltar su seno. Antes que Hinata pudiera dar cualquier respuesta, Sasuke ya estaba bajando su ropa interior alarmándola.

– ¡No! ... Por favor, Sasuke, apaga la luz.- le rogó con los ojos suplicantes. Sasuke lo meditó un poco y consideró que quizá esto era demasiado para ella. Caminó hasta la puerta donde estaba el interruptor principal.- Gracias, Sasuke. - le agradeció Hinata colocando sus manos en el pecho del hombre que se plantaba frente a ella.

-Sí, sí...- le respondió besándola y finalmente llevándola a la cama. En la oscuridad, Hinata podía ver la silueta de Sasuke sobre ella, percibió cuando éste se quito los bóxers, - Ahora sí vas a tocarme como se debe... Dame tu mano- Hinata no dudo en hacerlo, Sasuke la guio hasta su miembro que estaba completamente erecto, encerró la mano de Hinata sobre su base y le encantó escuchar una sorda expresión de asombro de parte de ella.- Esto... Se muere de ganas por estar en ti, pero quiero que estés totalmente segura de...

– ¡¿Va a entrar?- susurró alarmada.

*.*.*.*.*.*

¿Les gustó? Pues qué bueno, porque es el único lemon que escribiré nunca, así que vayan despidiéndose de ese estilo en esta cuenta. Espero no decepcionarlas con este intento de, pero ustedes sabrán no escribo eso, así que hice lo que pude considerando que la temática de esta historia lo merecía.

L.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto, sus personajes y su historia base son obra y pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto.

Narración

—Dialogo—

—_Pensamiento—_

— _"frase anteriormente dicha por el u otro personaje" —_

_Resalte de palabras._

**CURRICULUM VITAE**

Capítulo 6

Había pasado, ella le había pagado a alguien para que le robara su virtud y las cosas ya habían terminado.

Hinata estaba despierta observando el techo, agradecía que los hombres necesitaran dormir después del sexo, no tendría ningún tema del que hablar y, aunque lo tuviera, realmente no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo. Desvió la vista hacia la espalda del hombre que se encontraba junto a ella, se abochornó al encontrar unas marcas rojas... Marcas que ella había dejado con sus uñas, sí, había sido ella, pero Sasuke tenía la culpa él nunca debió...

Agradeció que la silenciosa luz de su celular alumbrara la habitación, anunciándole que eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Se levantó lentamente, dejando la sábana en la cama al darse cuenta que Sasuke estaba sobre gran parte de ella, y aunque estaba en mucha oscuridad, Hinata se vio obligada a buscar algo con qué cubrir su desnudez, afortunadamente chocó con el sofá en el cual estaba su abrigo, usando su celular iluminó el suelo de la habitación encontrando su ropa interior bajo una silla y su cartera sobre otra mesa.

-Puedes encender la luz- escuchó a Sasuke hablar de manera ronca, cosa que la hizo sobresaltarse.

Hinata iba ignorarlo, pero el mismo Sasuke, reconociendo que Hinata no le obedecería, se levantó y sin ninguna vergüenza encendió la luz dejándose ver desnudo. Hinata se paralizó al verlo de frente, frente a ella, justo como Dios lo envió al mundo, sin intenciones de cubrirse.

-Se puede saber hasta cuándo va a cubrirse?!- le gritó escandalizada captando que Sasuke estaba casi igual de paralizado que ella.

-¡¿Eres ciega?!- le preguntó Sasuke de regreso. Hinata se alarmo. Corrió al baño y se encerró, encendió la luz y efectivamente, uno de sus lentes había quedado Dios sabe dónde, y el usar solo uno le daba un aspecto demencial.

Se quitó el lente que quedaba de manera brusca, ella se había equivocado... Y vaya caro que lo iba a pagar, pero se forzó a llenarse de positivismo… ¿Quién dijo que Sasuke conocía a su familia? lavó su cara, cepilló sus dientes y arregló un poco su cabello. Ni modo, tendría que salir a por su ropa. Respiró profundamente y salió se bañó dándose cuenta que Sasuke había regresado a la cama y estaba sentado apoyándose en las almohadas de la cabecera.

Sasuke no le quitaba los ojos de encima y Hinata hacía todo lo posible por no ponerle atención. Recogió sus cosas y tomo su bolso. Regresó al baño, pero Sasuke se lo impidió tomándola de la muñeca.

-¿Sucede algo, Sasuke?- le preguntó ella con recelo y nerviosismo.

-Eres una Hyuga.- declaró sin miramientos. Hinata se controló aunque en su interior un enorme miedo crecía, su familia iba a verse metida en un gran lío.

-No, no lo soy.- negó descaradamente.

-¿A no?- interrogó Sasuke, a lo que Hinata negó con la cabeza.- Que bien, esos médicos son unos mediocres que matan a la gente.- culpó con asco.

-¡Eso es totalmente falso! ¡Mi padre nunca…- se había condenado. Le había dado a Sasuke el lazo para colgarla. Sasuke le sonrió de lado.

-Pensé que después de lo de anoche… no seguirías siendo tan inocente.- se burló ligeramente- Aún eres fácil de manipular…- iba a continuar su juego, pero esa sensación incomoda de ver a alguien –y peor a una mujer- a punto de llorar le hizo detenerse. - ¿Qué te sucede?- Hinata sólo negó con la cabeza.

Se soltó del agarre de Sasuke y continuó su viaje al baño con la mirada perdida. Sí, se dijo a sí misma, de las noches de locura jamás saldría libre. Honor. Familia. Dignidad. Orgullo. Desprecio. Abandono. Burla. Miles de palabras venían a la cabeza de Hinata, miles de consecuencias de las cuales ella siempre estuvo consiente, pero nunca quiso realmente aceptar. Sasuke le volvió a tomar, esta vez del brazo, bruscamente la atrajo hacia él, pero Hinata tampoco era un trapo, se soltó violentamente de su abrazo, sin obtener muchos frutos, pero al menos le podía golpear el pecho.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede, mujer?- le preguntó Sasuke un poco cabreado. Ninguna chica se respondía de esa manera sin tener una buena explicación, aunque casi nunca estaba interesado en saberla.

-¿Qué pasa?- se burló Hinata enojada- ¡acabo de poner el honor y dignidad de mi familia en tus manos, Sasuke! ¡Eso estaba desde cualquier punto de vista fuera del plan!

Sasuke, muy en el fondo, le comprendió, él también estaba atado de manos y pies al prestigio de su familia. - Despreocúpate, no tengo razones para poner el dedo sobre tu familia.

-No tienes manera de asegurarme eso, ¿qué es lo que quieres por tu silencio?- le preguntó altanera.

-No necesito dinero, si en eso estás pensando.- le respondió Sasuke con enojo por el tono en que Hinata le había hablado. Hinata chasqueó la lengua y se separó de él. Se colocó la falda, luego comenzó a buscar su blusa. - Creo que ya sé que es lo que quiero...

-Deberás firmarme un papel o algo- le pidió Hinata, con la frustración que sentía, no percibí

-Haré todo lo que quieras, pero tienes que responderme algo, y debes ser sincera, es muy obvia la manera en que mientes... ¿Por qué has venido a buscar a alguien como yo? Muchas cosas no cuadran, si me aseguras que comprenderé tus razones no habrá manera en que yo me aproveche de tu situación.

-¿De qué te sirve?- le preguntó derrotada Hinata.

-No soy una persona benevolente, Hinata, dame razones para serlo.- Hinata suspiró y comenzó a narrar:

- Estoy comprometida.- soltó de golpe sorprendiendo a Sasuke- mi padre aceptó la propuesta de un hombre para así asegurar el crecimiento de su conglomerado de especialidades. El punto es que en menos de una semana, me caso con un hombre que me duplica la edad, simplemente no quería darle mi primera vez, Sasuke.

-Eso es todo?- pregunto Sasuke incrédulo, sabía que la familia Hyuga era muy tradicional, pero no sabía cuánto.

-Este es mi anillo, Sasuke- Hinata sacó la caja de su bolso- es la única prueba que puedo darte.

Sasuke asintió observando el anillo que tenía un diamante de tamaño decente. Tradicional. - Te has salvado, Hyuga, te prometo que no diré nada.

-Gracias, Sasuke- se acercó Hinata para abrazarlo, el susodicho se aprovechó y levantó a Hinata para llevarla de regreso.- Bájame, Sasuke!

-No puedes irte sin que te lo haga contra la pared, eso es un clásico.- le dijo antes de besarla, y aunque Hinata debía irse no pudo aguantar. Quizá sería la última vez que disfrutara de esto, y por un segundo se imaginó a ella y a Sasuke pasando su propia luna de miel.

-Qué tengo que hacer?

-Me encanta esa pregunta.

And that´s it! Otro capítulo para este Fic. Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios. ¡Se cuidan!

L.


End file.
